


If the truth has been forbidden

by perlina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina





	If the truth has been forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemiolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566396) by [nemiolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo). 




End file.
